Two Sides to Everything
by Comet Stryke
Summary: Sly Cooper has been ignoring a certain Interpol agent for the past few weeks, and she's going to find out why! But the fox is far too short sighted to see the big picture of everything this time around. SlyxCarmelita fluff, hinted sexual themes, and semi-Sly wumpage.
1. Chapter 1

I frown.

Okay, things have been_ very_ weird with Cooper lately.

He seemed distant, not up to his usual scheming and sneaking self. I hadn't heard any heist by his hands in several weeks. All criminals that I'd caught weren't him, which wasn't new, but usual I saw some sign that he'd beaten me to the punch and apprehended them beforehand, leaving them to me. It was pretty much a repeat of when I arrested four members of the Fiendish Five, sans the grinning raccoon who couldn't keep his eyes off me.

And that was the weirdest part-he hadn't given me a second glance these past few weeks.

No Casanova-style comments, no teasing-he'd been avoiding me. That was odd in itself, and I wondered if he had something big planned and he didn't want me to know or…some other reason.

_But that doesn't make sense,_ I think, leaning against the chimney of the roof I was on,_ Cooper always wants me to have attention on him…so what's the deal?_

Hearing a slight noise nearby, I duck down, gripping my pistol slightly. I was on late patrol, and if my observations were correct he'd make his nightly route on the rooftops of Paris. He always passed by Interpol Headquarters, big surprise, and stopped for a break on any of the roofs nearby. I was waiting and watching for him; I was going to get to the bottom of this.

I hear something land almost softly on the other side of the chimney, a small grunt accompanying it.

Inching around the stone pillar, I saw my stalker, who I was now stalking ironically, perching on the pole of the French flag hanging off the edge of the rooftop. As I watch he reaches back into his backpack and pulls out his Binocucom, adjusts it, and trains it on police headquarters.

I bit my lip with a smile. He's looking for me, but I pulled a fast one on him this time. He would be so shocked to see I outmaneuvered him for once-not verbally, but still.

I step out from behind my hiding spot and take half a dozen slow steps forward; If he hears me, he doesn't show his concern and merely stashes his device back into his backpack without a second glance. I frown slightly as he stands up calmly, poising to jump off the edge of the flag pole.

I move forward a bit with my hand up, "_Wait!_"

He pauses, and I silently scold myself for sounding so desperate._ Desperate times call for desperate measures,_ I think. Taking in a deep breath, I folding my arms business like, steeling myself to talk.

"Listen, raccoon. I don't know what's been going on lately, but you've been awfully quiet."

I half expected some casually snide or witty remark, moreso flirty talk-but he only glances back at me, giving me this _out-of-character_, **blank**, _pokerfaced,_** impassive**, _DEADPAN_ look. Then suddenly he drops off, sliding horizontally down a nearby telephone line and jumps off running and disappearing through the rooftops.

I stand there, completely stunned.

Did he just ignore me? To my face?!

Oh I was _not_ going to let that stand.

Growling, I began after him, hoping he didn't have the sense to go hide somewhere I couldn't find him. I jump off the rooftop, stumbling slightly as I land on another one. Okay, I needed to calm down before I broke something.

I took in another deep breath and follow his trail, which really wasn't as long as I thought it'd be. Several seconds later I come up to here him nearby somewhere; I look around, trying to place his voice. It sounds like he's speaking to someone.

"…think it may be a bit more difficult than I thought. Now that she's onto me, we might have to find some way to throw her off." Pause. "Yeah, Murray I don't think-" Pause. He gives a short, humorous laugh, "No, Murray, I don't think we need to shave off her hair in her sleep. It would be a good distraction and I could definitely pull it off, but I'm trying to get her off my tail, not _on_ it."

I grip my gun tighter, hissing. I dared him to try that. Ohh, I dared him-he'd face death by the electric pistol if he pulls that crap on me.

"Yeah, Bentley, just prepare it now. No need to wait until the last minute. The special day's almost here," And I hear some of the old cockiness back in his voice, "We can't botch this one-"

"AHA!" I shriek, completely forgetting I had NO clue where he was at that moment, "I knew it! You ARE up to something!"

His voice falters, and I hear him sigh quietly before he mutters a quick goodbye to his friends, all the while I'm looking around, still trying to pinpoint him. It literally sounds like he's on top of me.

Oh.

I look up-and there he is, squatting on a chimney, looking over his shoulder and down at me, slight annoyance on his face. Suddenly he turns and leaps off, and I move to the edge of the roof, watching him.

Now he was definitely trying to lose me, moving impossibly faster across the roof tops as he darts away quickly like a streak of gray lightning, and completely over the horizon in a matter of seconds.

I stare after him, my brow slightly furrowed and my mouth open; I reach up and scratch my head, dazed.

Just _what_ was going on with Sly Cooper?

* * *

Imagine my surprise when I run into him the very next day, at the furniture store of all places.

He wasn't in his normal attire, but wearing casual clothes; a white shirt underneath an unbuttoned red plaid shirt that reminded me of lumberjacks for some reason. He had on beige pants, almost khaki, a color that I like on him. As fate would have it, he was in the living room furnishings section, where I needed to be. My couch was pretty beat up, and so was my lounge chair. Interpol pays me well, and those old pieces of cloth needed to scram.

Sly was bent over, his back to me as I wove around the section, sneaking glances at him and concentrating minimally on merchandise. After a while he moves to the right a bit, apparently inspecting prices down the section. Narrowing my eyes, I found myself getting closer to him-why did he have to be around leather furniture, the type of material I was looking for?

Eventually I'm literally six feet away from him, but not once does he glance up. He merely looks back and forth between two couches, one dark brown and the other one cream colored. I furiously chewed my tongue; I WANTED cream-colored one, it would look nice in my apartment. It was the last one, too. That couch WOULD be mine.

His eyes stop on it, and I hold my breath.

Straightening up, he raises a hand and announces, "Can I place an order, please?"

At that moment I felt like raging at him, but then I realize that I've been standing literally a stone's throw away from him, burning a hole in him with my stare. Sticking out my bottom lip, I tromp off to the section with the armchairs. If I couldn't have the couch I WILL have the matching armchair. When I get there, the display's empty.

"You're kidding me!" I explode, and store manager materializes by my shoulder. I jab my hand towards the empty spot, "Where's the armchair that matches the beige looking couch over there?"

"Oh, my apologies, miss. Last one sold seconds before you came in, I'm afraid," The old puma takes his glasses off and cleans them, "Sold to the raccoon who's wearing red plaid."

Feeling my temper rise I glare across the room at Sly, who's standing by the door and guiding the movers who had the couch, _and_ the arm chair that I now see, out of the door.

At the risk of burning down the entire building with my anger I storm away again, completely ignoring how I barrel people over trying to get out. I get caught up be hind the movers, which makes me angrier. I stand there, my arms folded and my foot tapping the floor impatiently.

When they finally get through the dumb doors I move forward, of course crashing into Sly, who for some reason decided to block the entrance with his entire body. I stand back, glaring fire into his eyes as he turns.

He only gives me a simple smile and says, "Pardon me, Belle mademoiselle," And he stands back and holds the door open for me, bowing slightly. I quickly pass through, and when I glance back he's heading back to the payment counter. So at least he was clean with getting the damn furniture.

That made me wonder where exactly he lived. I knew that he and his friends had a house somewhere in Paris, but I didn't know where it was for sure. Some nights in the past I'd tried tailing him, but he always managed to slip away.

I barely suppressed a frustrated groan as I mount my bike. I guess furniture shopping would have to wait.

* * *

I didn't see Cooper around for several days after bumping into him in the store. Everywhere I kept an eye out for him, seeing as to how bold he was to expose himself in public.

And I KNEW he recognized me at the store. The thought crossed my mind I could've definitely arrested him at the store, but I was so off my game that day.

Imagine my surprise when one night on patrol I spotted him at the dance hall.

I was mingling around with some other guests when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and I turn around, looking around before finally glancing up at the rafters up above the stage. He was crouching, looking down at everyone in the room as his gaze slowly swept it. He wasn't smiling at all, so I could tell that he wasn't up to something.

I see his mouth moving, and I strain to hear his voice over everyone else's, but it's a lost cause. It looked like he was talking to one of his friends again. From where I'm at I can see him frown a bit, and he looks across the room again, faster this time. For a moment I wonder if he was looking for me.

I growl. That can't be it. Ignore me for weeks then suddenly popup,

OH HEY I WANT TO TALK TO YOU AND STUFF

No.

I fold my arms, keeping my eye on him as I walk slowly to the center of the room. By now he has his Binocucom out, and hasn't seen me yet. I give him a mirthless smirk as he nearly drops his device in surprise, finally spotting me. Following that he immediately turn tails and runs. Okay, now that REALLY did it.

"_COOOO_-_PEEEEER!"_

I dash out of the hall, on the way bulldozing over a waiter and sending people slipping from the tossed food. I barely notice as I tear outside, right away looking up and spotting the door up above on the third floor that was used to get around the top elevation of the building. It was open, and I let another groan escape me.

"Damn it, not again!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**12:00 AM**_

I was really grouchy by the time the night was over.

It was midnight, and I had been working the job longer than usual to keep my mind off….ahem,_ other_ matters. I almost regretted it because I found myself drifting off nearly every moment I wasn't awake, most of the times when I was standing up.

My cohorts drew the line when they found me sprawled onto the floor on my back when I could've sworn I was just doing a last minute parole. Barkley was there with Winthorp, both looking down at me in surprise.

"Whahappen?" I mutter, then I snap awake._ Half_ awake.

"Erm, excuse m-me Miss Fox…." Winthorp stammers, "What are you do-"

I scramble up, tottering slightly, "Latenightpatrol-I was…yeah, doing that I'm good, good."

"I think you can retire now, Inspector Fox," Barkley tells me, taking his cigar out, "You've, erm…done_ quite_ enough…." His eyes were still widened. I couldn't understand why though. I'd only been working for the past 23 hours.

Anyway I found myself moving away on my own, I guess towards where my feet remembered the door. "Good night, Fox!" Barkley calls to me, and I kind of wave my hand bye at him; he says something else to me but I couldn't tell what it was. Probably something about working overtime.

"Yes, I oblige, thanks for the offer!" I call to him, and he looks really worried.

As I step outside, I was heading for my bike when I suddenly hear a sound. I stop and listen closely, squinting and wrinkling up my face; to my right somewhere-it sounds like someone's crying. The timbre of a little kid as well, it seems. I grimace. It was never a good sign when a child is out at midnight and crying.

Making sure my pistol's ready in case I need it, I set off towards the sound, stopping at an alley next to the performance hall. I squint in, trying to see the source; I can barely make out a dark shadow in the back, hunched over. I begin to go in, "Hello?"

The crying stops. "Oh thank goodness…I thought I was going to be here all alone."

I'm still moving forward through the dark alley way, straining to see the appearance of the child. I can't tell, it's way too dark, "Don't worry. I'm with Interpol, I'll help you."

As I get closer the small figure lifts up a bit, "Oh, you are? Good. But... I already knew that."

By that point I was slightly unnerved, but just as I reach him, he disappears into thin air. Man, I must've been really drunk from insomnia.

I gasp and step back, "What?!" I look around frantically for him, confused as all get out, before my paranoia kicked in a .5 second later.

_Someone's led me here._

The hairs on my neck stand up on their own, and a distinct chill ran though my frame, making me shiver slightly. And that was when I hear the thud of boots on the ground right behind me. Hands grasped my waist firmly from behind.

"Hello, Inspector."

Before I can even backhand them they sweep my feet right out from under me and lift me up into the air. "Let me-!" I shout, and that's as far as I get before I see who it was-that and the shock of having him kiss me directly on the lips. I freeze for a moment before I remember to breath; he was such a good kisser.

But it ends way too early and he ends it first, shaking his head. "Keep your voice down, Carmelita."

"And why should I listen to you?!" I snarl, feeling my cheeks turn red as I return to reality. Said reality told me I should still be pissed at him.

"It's a surprise." He says, and he turns and whistles up into the sky. Over the top of one of the buildings of the ally side I see Bentley poke his head over for a moment, then two claws come over the side and fasten around Sly's waist, pulling us both up onto the roof. As he steps on, he says, "Okay Bentley. You know the drill."

"Right-Murray, can you hear me?...Yeah, set up the thing. For the person. At the place." He grins over at Sly. The raccoon bites his lower lip and flashes his eyebrows up at him, I purse my lips trying not to grin as well. Another thing about his smile-it's so addicting.

The next thing I know Sly and Bentley are blowing full steam away; I don't know where they were going but it seems like they were in a huge rush. I grip onto Sly tighter as he jumps from rooftop to rooftop; his cane was on his back, so if he accidentally slipped we would end up more broken than porcelain on the ground.

"Slow down, will you, Cooper?" I mutter as he does a move he calls a rail slide on the very tip of a triangular shaped roof then falls down, bouncing off of an awning and soaring upwards again.

"Relax, I always go this way." He says, and he suddenly squats and jumps high; I look over to the right and see the full moon, illuminating everything in a pale blue glow. I look up, and he's grinning at me, followed up by a wink.

I fight the urge to cave into his charm, and sulkily look away as he lands on another building. Only this time, he doesn't keep moving. Bentley lands next to us, rolling forward a bit and turning back to Sly, nodding.

I feel his chest expand as he takes in a deep breath, then he walks and drops down carefully off the edge of the roof, onto the top of a miniature outdoor garage. I frown and sit up, wait a minute…

"Why are we at my apartments?!" I ask him, and he puts a finger to his lips.

"Ssshh, you'll find out!"

"I'm going to regret ever speaking to you today," I say, finding small pleasure from seeing his expression change to a slightly sadder one.

To my uncomplete surprise, he stops right at my door. I sit there for a minute, my arms folded as I silently wondered what the hell was actually going on. When he doesn't move for awhile and I glare up at him. He's smiling down at me again, making me want to gut punch him.

"What?" I snarl. I forgot how much I snarled around him.

He silently nods his head towards the door and inches a bit closer, his grin growing. I finally understood and had steam coming out of my ears as I reach forward and banged the door hard, three times. When I pull my fist back I can see a dent in it.

"Who is it?" A sing-song voice came from inside, and I nearly blow my top as I recognize it as Murray's voice. Before I can totally rip Sly to shreds he answers, "Sly and Carmelita~!"

I poke him roughly in the chest, glaring at him so hard I could barley see anything. "You BETTER explain what's going on."

Unsurprisingly, he openly laughs at my belligerence, making my cheeks heat up. "We haven't done anything bad to your apartment. On the contraire…"

My mouth drops open as I see the inside of my apartment-everywhere I looked there were blue and orange party streamers and balloons, party favors and decorations, and cake, I now see placed in the centerpiece. My eyes went up and saw a banner that had my name on it-

My face turned red.

-scratch that- half of it.

Carmel.

Not Carmelita. _Carmel_.

I knew at once who did it. No one else called me Carmel but _one_ person.

I lifted my head up slightly and counted the candles on the cake; at least they got my age right. As Sly lets me down, a giant blob of pink bubble gum appeared in front of me, waving his hands at me, "Like what we did with the place, Inspector?" I lowered my ears, bothered by the LOUD talking. I snort, squinting my eyes as I pout for a second. I really just wanted to go get some sleep.

"Hey Carmelita!"

Annoyed, I grind my teeth as Bentley appears, and the trio of dummies gather right behind me and all say, "Happy Birthday, Carmelita!"

I round on them.

"Happy Birthday?" I bellow at Murray who flinches hard and then turning to Bentley, who ducked into his shell, "Happy Birthday?! You mean to tell me, Sly Cooper," I march up to him and he backs away with his hands raised, "That you've ignored me for the past month for this?!" I jerk my hands out towards the room, "NO! I don't work like that! You can't _not_ say anything for me for so long then pop out with THIS without so much of an apology!"

"Carmelita, I didn't say anything to you because-"

"Because you're an annoying, zealous, butthead who's unpredictable at least?"

"-actually, I had to-"

"Find some way to purposely fool me into thinking you weren't up to something when you were. Yeah, I noticed."

"But I'm-"

"A jerk? Prick? Moron? All of the above?"

Sly breaks out into his asshole smile, the 'Carmelita's pissed so I'm amused smile,', then chuckles, shaking his head. "My goodness…" He turned to Bentley and Murray, both of whom shrug. He motions at me, "Wanna give it a shot?"

"Uh, n-no I think you should do it, Sly…" Bentley stutters, and I glare at him. While he retreated into his shell again Murray jumps in, "Sly, you haven't even given her your present yet!"

"Well, I did give her part of it-"

"No!" I bellowed at the ceiling, and they all flinched, "I don't want a present, Sly Cooper you BETTER apologize to me before I_ saturate your body with electricity!"_

"Alright, alright-here I come..."

I glare at him as he slowly comes up to me, for the first time this night looking nervous. I fold my arms, tapping my foot on the ground. "Well?!"

He rubs the back of his head with one hand, which bothered me because it misadjusted his hat. I focus on the top of his head at it, frowning slightly. He was saying something now, but didn't he notice how crooked it was? Geez, guys could be so oblivious to stuff like that. I reach up and straighten it on his head. There we go, now at least I won't be distracted by it anymore.

Anyway.

I raise my eyebrow at Sly, who'd fallen silent. "I'm still waiting, Cooper."

He looks puzzled, which was something I didn't get to see often. I couldn't understand why, unless he was toying with me again.

"Uh, for what?" He asks.

"My apology!" I snarl, snatching the front of his shirt and pulling him close so that our noses almost touched, "Listen, I don't know what game you're playing but I swear when this is over-"

"I already did."

"Did what?"

"Apologized?" He glances back at his friends, who I noted looked confused as well, "Right?"

"Erm, yes. I do believe that you were staring at his forehead, Carmelita…rather intently, if I may add," Bentley says nervously, then nudges Murray. The hippo jumps as I look at him, sidling behind Bentley's wheelchair a bit, "Yeah, you kinda spaced out for a minute."

"But yes, I did say I was sorry. I don't know why you were looking at my forehead, " He smiles, in the way that revealed his teeth slightly, "But if it would make you feel better, would you like for me to say it again?"

I grit my teeth silently, then let him go, "I'm listening."

"Okay. Carmelita Montoya Fox," He kneels on one knee, outstretching his hands towards me and I fought the stupid urge to grin, "I, Sly Cooper, hereby apologize for my buttheadedness and prickiness brought upon you these past few weeks. Does the fair madam accept my sentiment of forgiveness?"

I blink, directing my eyes up at the ceiling, before I level them at him sarcastically.

Of course I had already deduced long ago he had the chronic habit of purposely pissing me off for his own amusement and I knew that's excatley what he was doing now. Oh, he was asking for it. I had an answer for him, I sure did.

So I reach into my bra.

His eyes cut down for a split second and lingered before going up to my face again. Ignoring that I kept reaching around, trying to find something I'd put in there.

I didn't have jacket pockets, so my bra kind of acted as a makeshift pocket. I'm not complaining either, I would have lost my cell phone by now with how much my jacket bounces from me running around constantly. Criminals taunt and ask me where I where I keep my hand cuffs, and they get their answer as soon as I whip them out and slap 'em on. They never see it coming, and it's kinda of a method for catching them off guard.

My eyebrows tighten when I notice Sly once again staring at my chest, tossing all subtleness out of the window. It's not like I wasn't used to people staring at my rack, but at least don't make it obvious if you're standing five feet away.

And uh, ahem…had an obvious attraction.

"What are you looking at, _dummy?!_" I snarl, and he looks up at me, dazed.

"Uh, I'm still waiting for you to answer," He dodges, completely letting my question in one ear and out the other.

I grit my teeth, glaring at him, then around the room-then to a wide-eyed Bentley, and then to a spooked-looking Murray- then back around the room again, then finally to the dumb raccoon still grinning at me as he knelt right in front of me, one hand outstretched. His eyebrows jumped up as I looked at him, still waiting.

**Sigh.**

"…..fine…" I said finally, looking aside. I saw him relax visibly, then my hand was a blur as it grabbed his. A silver streak followed by a click was heard as I bellow, "But you're STILL arrested!"

His stoic expression doesn't change and I raise an eyebrow at the lack of response.

Oh hell, that meant he was up to something.

Suddenly he stands up faster than my eyes could follow, pulling me close and kissing me fully on the lips. In the split second my thought process was actually existent I try to push him off before I had a complete, 'screw it whatever' moment.

I wondered what else he was good at besides kissing. I blush hard as I thought about this, vaguely aware of anything else as I countered his forceful kissing with my own. He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close, so close that I was touching his body. He rubs the hand gently, up and down on my back, starting to get more passionate with his kiss, more slower.

I think he'd been excited, waiting for the moment to kiss me after so long, then finally calmed down as we got into it. I wouldn't be lying if I said I felt the same way, regardless of me just threatening to overload his body with electricity.

I don't know how long we stayed glued together, but I dimly register coughing in the background. Oh right. Wasn't there someone else in here with us? I hoped it's not Barkley, I thought, I'd probably lose my job.

I was sure Winthorp would go cry in a corner if he saw us. And any other male Interpol agent for that matter. Geez, most had the hots for me.

Suddenly I felt Sly's tongue brush up against my lips, bringing me back, and I hurriedly let him in, entering his mouth as well.

Oh, seems like he's used wintergreen toothpastes recently. I grin despite myself- I had a very high affinity for that flavor. Hell, I loved it better when I could get it out of a makeout with Sly. And he knows that too-I saw the corners of his mouth turn up, as he smiles deviously; I furiously explored the inside of his mouth in a fiery burst of excitement, and I felt him pause a bit, making a small sound of surprise.

Aw, yes! I caught him off guard again! Two times in two weeks which on average is better than zero times at anytime.

But, of course, being Sly he quickly bounces back and returns the favor, much to my pleasure. He begins moving, pushing me back, and I let him until we reached the couch and both collapsed on it, him swinging me on top of him. I was slighlty embarrassed he had to lie on that old ass couch. That wouldn't have to happen if he hadn't bought the couch I wanted!

He brought me closer to him, pressing his hands down firmly on my back. I didn't resist, but instead I took a break from kissing and ran my finger through his hair, absentmindedly pushing his hat off and using the other hand to rub his side carefully, nuzzling him under the chin. I poke and run my nose through his short goatee, noting how soft it was. I heard him chuckle under his breath, and he pulls away a little. But I was busy thinking about other points of interest. I slipped my hand underneath his shirt and felt his muscular physique underneath his smooth fur.

I'd always notice that he was well built underneath his shirt, never got the chance to feel this closely for myself. I ran a hand down his chest, stopping at his stomach and feeling his abdominals; since he was one of those guys who didn't flaunt his body around every waking moment of their lives, I didn't realize that he had a six pack. And he wasn't too muscular either-he was somewhere in between, but you could tell he had strong abs, power in his frame.

I suddenly feel him brush up on my neck, then he starts nipping around underneath my chin, starting down by my choker and moving up until he reached my cheekbone. I was really sensitive around the cheeks, which was why I was always glad I grew hair there naturally to cover them up. I almost went berserk when he lingered there, seemingly reading my thoughts.

"Don't…" I murmur, pulling away from the tickling sensation.

"Why?" Sly asks, still occupied with toying with my cheek hair. "You went through my goatee. That tickled."

"Stop…I'll arrest you if you don't…" I say quietly, trying to sound forceful but it really doesn't work.

Suddenly he bites down on the hair on my cheek and tugs gently, not too hard to hurt me, but he pulls out some loose hairs. I clench my hand on his chest, "Give those back."

"Want me to get some glue so I can put them back on?" He asks me. The look he gives me. Hot _damn_.

"No, I want you to stop being an asshole." I say, unaware that my hips started to sway from side to side by themselves.

He gives me this really sexy grin that turns me on superfast right then and there. His tongue sweeps across his lips, pulling my disembodied cheek hair into his mouth. His eyebrows arch up as he smirks at me; I felt the hand he had on my back slide down until it was on my ass, "Some things I'm not capable of doing, Inspector."

I wasn't listening; I was too busy concerned with the sensation that had started around my waist and made me tingly all over. In a moment of complete and utter truth, I grab his shirt and yank it up over his head, throwing it to the side. He looks surprised at first, then gives me the same grin, "Whoa, that escalated quickly." Then he chuckles, which was the last straw.

**_"FUCK YOU, SLY COOPER!"_** I scream, then I grabbed him and drag him off the couch onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sly…wake up…"

I blearily opened my eyes, blinking several times to get adjusted to the light; it was morning now, it seemed. I looked up and saw Bentley right near my head waving his hand at me. Murray was standing behind him, looking worried and freaked out at the same time.

"Unh?" I ask, too comfortable to move.

"We still need to do the thing, remember?" Came Bentley's whisper.

Oh, right. I still needed to get Carmelita the other birthday present from all of us. I was colored surprised last night when she'd first ripped my shirt off. I guess she really wanted to play Monopoly last night, probably even more so than I did. Not that I particularly had a problem with that, heh, but we hadn't been that close ever since I 'lost' my memory.

I looked down and saw her still asleep, her arms wrapped around me. Then I realized that we were both still stark naked after last night's uh….bonding time.

I suddenly understood why Murray was seconds away from a coronary. I sat up, for once feeling my cheeks heat up as I held Carmelita to me. "Er, yeah-can you guys uh…"

"With pleasure." Bentley crashes into the wall because he only has one hand to his wheels. The other was to his eyes, covering it. I shush him quickly, not wanting Carm to wake up. If she did we'd all be dead on the spot. Murray takes the liberty and wheels Bentley in the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

I carefully got up, making sure not to disturb Carmelita. I carried her to her bedroom, setting her down in bed and covering her up. As I headed down the hallway the kitchen door opened; I quickly pulled my tail across the front of my body as Bentley suddenly appears from the kitchen, peeking out. He gawks at me for a moment, then turns away red in the cheeks. Uh oh, I probably traumatized him.

Quickly making it back into the living room to avoid giving my friends the dickens even more, I put my shirt on, wrapping my belt around my waist and locking it with a click. I turn, looking around for a moment before spotting my hat, cane, backpack, and leg pouch lying nearby. Carmelita had pulled those off me as well. She was really on fire last night, but hey, it was apart of her personality.

As I finished tightening my leg pouch on, Murray calls from the kitchen, "Can we come out yet?"

"You're in the clear." I call, standing up.

They both come in then immediately crowd near me, looking at me up and down. Murray started a circle around me, and Bentley was scribbling something down in his notepad that he always keeps on him. I quirk my right eye, confused as I watched Murray the best I could as he moved around. "Uh, can you guys tell me what's going on?"

Bentley doesn't answer at first, still writing, then he looks up and says, "We were just running a diagnostic check on you."

"Diagnostic check?" I ask blankly.

"Yeah, we wanna make sure that you're not broken or anything." Murray says.

"I'm not a droid, you two," I laugh. "If you're referring to last night, I'm perfectly fine."

"You sure?" Bentley asks, raising an eyebrow. "We heard an awful lot of thumping."

Right. I neglected to tell them I was sore in many areas, but they didn't need to know that.

"Oh, uh…by the way…sorry for…" I start, rubbing the back of my head and feeling guilty. I pretty much flushed them down the drain last night when I was with Carmelita. Wouldn't be the first time.

But they just smile, and Bentley says, "It's alright, Sly. We understand. You two just needed some time together."

"Yeah, getting up close and personal!" Murray grins, elbowing me.

I smirk at him. "It looked like you were about to have heart attack earlier, bud."

"Oh yeah, _The Murray_ was just…ahem, unprepared."

"Speaking of unprepared, we're behind schedule." Bentley says. "Remember part 2?"

I broke into a grin slowly.

* * *

Well after I got done steaming at how Cooper dumped me in my bedroom so much without waking me up, I started getting dressed for work. I was still flustered about last night though, and I barely paid to anything as I stumbled around the room. Cooper really knew how to live up to expectations, and that's all I'll say. It took me awhile to realize that I had socks on my ears and pantyhose on my arms. Don't ask me how that happened.

When I finally managed to get clothes on, I went to the kitchen and paused; it was completely spotless. Huh, they must've cleaned up before they left. I saw my cake in a glass container on the table, several balloons attached to it.

I went into the living room, pausing and nearly having a heart attack.

All of my shitty furniture was_ gone._ And where everything had been, there was a blue calling card lying there.

Oh, of all the bullshit he pulled.

* * *

"_**COOOOOOOOO-PEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_!"

I lift my head up, turning into the direction of Carmelita's apartment which, if I may say, was hallway across town. I whistle, appalled, as Bentley and Murray look in that way also, both looking equally stunned.

"Well, at least we know she's awake." Bentley says, looking scared for his life.

"She's got quite the pair of lungs on her, doesn't she?" I grin.

"Uh, can we hurry and do this before she finds us like she somehow always does?" Murray ask, looking uncomfortable as he balances the couch on his left shoulder, the arm chair on his right.

"Let me see where she is," I set down my end of the coffee table me and Bentley had, then went to the top of the roof of our house and pulled out my Binocucom. I focused it on Carmelita's apartment, startled to see her car already pulling off with a loud screech. Oh boy, that was a record. I hop down quickly, "Let's hurry and get these delivered, shall we?"

We loaded the furniture in the van and headed across town, careful to watch for Carmelita or any other Interpol officer. But mainly Carmelita. I had a feeling that her 'shoot first, ask questions later' mindset was fresh in her mind.

We were just reaching her apartment when I heard tires screeching, and_ bam,_ she was there tailing us. I never understood how the hell she finds us like that, and probably never will.

I look back out of the van's window, gulping when I saw how pissed she looked. As I watch she unlatches her seat belt and leans out the window, brandishing her pistol. I yelp as she fires, her shot taking my hat clean off my head as I ducked back in; I briefly sat, wincing as I felt my bangs sizzling on the top of my head. Damn, right after I got a haircut several days ago to

Bentley looks terrified as he rolls over.

"That's her, isn't it?' He grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me a little before dropping me to the ground, "We're done for!"

"Not on my watch!" I say, standing tall, "We got this far and we're gonna finish this! Bentley, Murray, you guys get there and _do it_. I'll distract her long enough for you to get it done!"

"You got a death wish, Sly?" Murray asks me humorously, albeit looking at me worriedly in the rear view mirror.

I heave a sigh, tapping my finger to my chin. I really had to think about that. I really did. "Maybe! But y'know I gotta do what I gotta do."

"We understand, Sly." Bentley says, putting a hand on my arm, "Don't get murdered, hear?"

I pause.

"I can try?" I shrug, grinning at them as I went to the back of the van, grasping the handles to the doors. I take in a deep breath, "Okay. Here I go."

I flung the doors open and jumped, landing on the windshield of her car.

* * *

I growl to myself, keeping my eyes dead ahead on their van. I almost had him seconds ago, but I only shot his hat off. I swore to myself that I would pump him full of electricity after I get my damn furniture back. Why he wanted it, I didn't know, but hell I was still mad since he took the furniture I wanted at the shop.

Suddenly the back doors of the van open, and before I can even comprehend it, he's on my windshield, blocking my view. I grit my teeth, hiding my surprise, "What the _hell_ are you doing? Get off before I wreck!"

"At least we'll be in the hospital together," He says, smiling at me. "I need a little treatment to cure my love sickness."

"What, last night wasn't enough for you?!" I snarl, swerving to get him off, but he hangs on tight.

"Don't be silly. You and I both know that it was enough, Carmel." He says with a smirk, and I blush, "But there are some things that we can't solve physically."

"I don't want to talk!" I howl automatically, swerving again to avoid crashing into another car, "No! You always do flirty-chit chat! I don't want to hear that from you! I want to hear a normal conversation! Preferably somewhere where we won't look weird together!"

"…..And that's not flirty-chit chat?"

"God!" I shriek, swerving so hard that I did a 360 with my vehicle; he looks a bit startled as he hangs on, but he doesn't let go yet. "Get off!"

"I can't do that just yet, madam." He says, and sticks his tongue out at me childishly.

"Go away, will you? Why are you doing this to me?!" I shout at him, and he puts a face of mock surprise on.

"Why? You can't handle a little teasing?" He asks, "I thought you were tougher than that, Inspector." He glances behind himself, looking slightly worried. But I could only concentrate on his words.

I felt the steering wheel bending underneath my hands as I gripped it harder, glaring at the raccoon who couldn't stop with his constant toying with me.

"Is this some sort of joke? You get in bed with me one night and go back to being an asshole the next day? What's wrong with you? Make up your mind already! You're either a thief or my lover! You can't be both! You _won't_ be both!"

For a second he looks oddly surprised, but then he says, "Hey, you went with it. I didn't take your shirt off first now, did I? Make up your mind."

_"__**SHUT UP!**__ Didn't your parents ever teach you how to treat a girl?!" _

His mouth opens in shock when I say that, then I slammed the breaks extremely hard and he's thrown back off my car. I caught his face, full of fear, right before he landed right into the St. Martin, which we'd been coming up on.

I saw a huge splash of water come up from where I stopped. I growl and then pound my fist into the dashboard, then furiously yell in the direction he had fallen in, "Just shut up! You can't_ tell_ me to make up my mind when you're the cause of it! Damn you!"I broke down, wrapping my arms around my head as I leaned on my steering wheel and starting to cry. I was just so confused. Either he loved me or not. No, of course he loved me. But did he love me or thieving more?

This was the _best_ birthday ever.

For several minutes I remained like that before an awful pang shot through me as I remembered.

I lifted my head, beginning to hyperventilate as I quickly got out my car, "No no no no-" I ran and stopped at the canal's edge, peering down fearfully into the dark water, "No, oh no oh no please no-"

My heart froze in my chest when I spotted something slender and golden near the surface; I reached forward and grabbed it, shrieking when I realize that it was his cane. I'd forgotten.

Sly couldn't swim.


End file.
